The efficient operation of engines is essential for reducing transportation and energy costs, fuel consumption, and harmful emissions. The lean-burn operation of engines, where the production of NOx may be significantly reduced, is instrumental in efficient operation, however, incomplete mixing can lead to unnecessary misfire or incomplete burning when the ignition spark occurs and fails to ignite or fully ignite the mixture properly or not at all due to local mix heterogeneity. As every engine has a slightly different intake and fuel introduction design, manufactures are forced to keep lean operation closer to stoichiometry to stay away from the lean limit to avoid misfires. Therefore, there is a need in the art to alieve issues with misfires in a lean-burn engine.